The present invention relates to a stable formulation of omeprazole. It is well known that omeprazole is sensitive to acidic conditions and after contact with an acid, omeprazole will degrade and will not function in its intended manner. Initially, alkaline materials were added to a core of omeprazole and later an enteric coating was applied over the core to prevent the omeprazole from contacting the acidic pH conditions of the stomach. This approach is satisfactory if the product is administered within a short time after it is manufactured but if the product is stored under ambient conditions, the acidic residue of the enteric coating appears to degrade the omeprazole before it is administered to a patient. To solve this problem, the prior art has used a separate layer of a coating agent to coat a pellet core which contains omeprazole and an alkaline material which is thereafter coated with the enteric coating. This technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,505.
This dual layer coating technique requires the application of two separate functional coating operations which increases the length of the manufacturing process and the cost of the product. The applicants have surprisingly discovered a coating system which avoids the need to use a coating layer to separate the omeprazole core from the enteric coating layer in an omeprazole dosage form. The separate coating system is based on the combined use of an enteric coating agent which is applied to cores of omeprazole as a suspension in an suitable solvent.